Living in the pleasure world?
by Cari-Chan
Summary: Einfach lesen und mir ein Kommentar schicken


Living in the pleasure World?  
  
  
  
Ängstlich rennt ein Kind durch die Straßen, es hört schnelle Schritte hinter sich die immer näher kommen. Der Junge wirft ängstlich einen Blick hinter sich, doch es ist zu dunkel um etwas erkennen zu können. Er verzieht das Gesicht vor Schmerz und greift nach seinem linken Arm der eine Stichwunde aufweist. Blut läuft ihm dabei über die Hand. Er läuft weiter, so schnell er kann. Er hört wie die Schritte näher kommen, aber er kann nicht mehr schneller laufen. 'Wo soll ich nur hin' dieser Satz wiederholt sich immer wieder in seinem Kopf. Er weiß er kann nirgends hin, aber warum? Er stolpert über eine am Boden liegende Eisenstange und schlägt hart auf dem Asphalt auf. Er ist den Tränen nahe. Die Schritte seiner Verfolger sind jetzt ganz nah. Der Junge kann bereits den Atem seiner Verfolger hören. Er blickt auf. Vor ihm steht er, der Mann vor dem er geflohen ist, doch er kann nur seine Silhouette erkennen. "Es ist Zeit sich von deinem Leben zu verabschieden, Kleiner." Der Junge fühlt seine Angst die Oberhand über ihn gewinnt und er hört sich schreien: "NEIN!"  
  
Gelächter und wirres Geplapper. Eine ernste Stimme: "Tsukiyono!" Omi blickte auf und erblickte den Lehrer der vor seinem Tisch steht. 'Geschlafen. Ich hab geschlafen.' Er suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten. "Ich...es tut mir leid...aber ich...fühl mich ...nicht besonders. Ich glaub ich bekomme eine Grippe." Der Lehrer musterte ihn ernst. "Wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst solltest du zur Krankenstation gehen, Tsukiyono. Und vielleicht solltest du früher ins Bett gehen." Omi nickte nur, packte seine Schultasche und verließ den Klassenraum.  
  
Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen atmete er tief durch. Was war nur mit ihm los? Seit einigen Tagen schon hatte er diesen seltsamen Traum. Jede Nacht der selbe Traum. Omi hatte Angst zu schlafen. Er wollte nicht träumen, deswegen war er in den letzten Tagen so müde. Während der letzten vier Tagen hatte er vielleicht nur sechs Stunde Schlaf abbekommen.  
  
Omi hatte nicht vor zur Krankenstation zu gehen, er wollte nur nach Hause. Er würde zuerst noch im Koneko Sumu Le vorbei schauen und sich in irgendwelche sinnlose Arbeit stürzen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit bevor die Schule enden würde. Omi entschied sich diese Zeit zu nutzen um in den Park zu gehen. Um diese Zeit waren nur wenig Menschen hier anzutreffen. Omi genoss die Ruhe um sich herum. Nur die Vögel und das Rauschen der Blätter war zu hören. Unter einem großen Baum lies er sich nieder. Er fühlte sich erschöpft, seine schlaflosen Nächte nährten sich von seiner Kraft. Er merkte wie es ihm von Minute zu Minute schwerer fiel die Augen offen zu halten.  
  
Dieser Traum. Was bedeutete er? War es womöglich ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit, nach der er schon so lange suchte? War der Junge der dort um sein Leben rannte womöglich er selbst? Omi schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich erschöpft an den Stamm des Baumes. Nur für einen kurzen Moment wollte er die Augen schließen um neue Kraft zu tanken. Nur ein kurzer Moment.  
  
Eine Stimme. Es war dunkel. Nichts war zu erkennen. Nur diese Stimme war zu hören. "Sein Vater weigert sich. Der Junge ist nichts wert." Eine andere Stimme kam hinzu. "Er ist wertlos für uns. Leg ihn um, er ist uns nur im Weg." Schritte die näher kamen.  
  
Omi schreckte hoch. Er hatte schon wieder geschlafen. Doch dieser Traum war anders als die anderen gewesen. 'Wertlos?' War etwa er damit gemeint. Omi schüttelte den Kopf, er verstand diese Träume einfach nicht. Er griff nach seiner Schultasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Blumenladen.  
  
Omi öffnete die Ladentür und rief fröhlich: "Hallo! Ich bin's." Ken der gerade die Blumen im Laden goss drehte sich um und lächelte Omi freundlich an. "Hallo Omi. Wie war dein Tag?" Omi nickte nur als Antwort. Irgendwie fand er es ganz schön warm im Laden. Yohji schaute um die Ecke. "Hallo Omittchi. Leg dein Schulzeug zur Seite und pack mal ein bisschen mit an." "Hai.", antwortete der Junge. Als er um die Ecke trat erblickte er auch Aya der mit zwei Kisten Geranien bepackt durch den Raum stolperte. Omi nahm ihm eine Kiste ab und grinste dabei, denn der Anblick des hilflos herumtapsenden Ayas war doch sehr witzig gewesen.  
  
Ohne einen Miene zu verziehen bedankte sich der Rotschopf bei Omi.  
  
Den ganzen Tag über stürzte sich der 17 jährige in die Arbeit des Blumenladens. Er schien unermüdlich zu sein. Den anderen drei Jungs fiel Omis Arbeitseifer auch auf. Ken konnte nur den Kopf schütteln beim Anblick Omis wie er sich geradezu um jede erdenkliche Art von Arbeit riss. "Was ist nur mit dem Jungen heute los?" Ken drehte sich um. Yohji stand hinter ihm und beobachtete Omi wie er gerade eine Kundin bediente. "Er war ja schon immer sehr aufgeweckt und freundlich, aber das hier ist doch etwas übertrieben. Selbst Aya hat keine Arbeit mehr, weil Omi ihm alles abgenommen hat." Ken nickte zustimmend. "Ja, wenn er so weitermacht kann der den Laden bald ganz alleine führen." Die beiden beobachteten immer noch den arbeitswütigen Jungen, der freundlich seiner Kundin hinterher winkte.  
  
Omi wischte sich seine Hände an seiner Schürze ab. Er war müde, mehr als jemals zuvor doch er wehrte sich weiterhin gegen seine Müdigkeit. Er lief in das Lager um sich dort um ein paar Blumen zu kümmern. Kurz nachdem er das Lager betreten hatte fühlte er sich plötzlich seltsam. Es war als würde sein Körper schweben, er schien so leicht und seine Hände schienen nicht die seinen zu sein. Ihm war warm, nein sogar heiß und och fror er innerlich. Er blickte auf, jedoch verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen. Seine Umgebung schien sich in einen großen buntern Strudel zu verwandeln, welcher in einsaugen wollte. Omi wurde schwarz vor Augen. Seine Hand griff nach einem Halt um nicht zu stürzen. Nichts, seine Hand griff ins Leere.  
  
Aya, der Omi bis ins Lager gefolgt war, reagierte und fing den bewutßlosen Jungen auf, bevor er auf den Boden aufschlug. Das hatte er schon erwartet. Aya war aufgefallen das Omi eine rötliche Färbung im Gesicht angenommen hatte. Seine Vermutung war richtig gewesen, das jüngste Mitglied hatte Fieber und sogar recht hohes. Der rothaarige trug Omi zurück in den Ladenraum um ihn von dort nach oben in sein Bett zu bringen. Ken bemerkte sofort das etwas nicht in Ordnung war und kam auf Aya zugelaufen und Yohji tat es Ken gleich. "Er hat Fieber." War alles was Aya von sich gab. 


End file.
